Book 1: How Pokemon Help
by PokemonShipUltima
Summary: Ash and May both have feelings for each other, but they are too scared to admit it. Can love prevail in this situation? Will the Pokémon actually be able to help? WILL PIKACHU PLEASE STOP CHUGGING THAT BOTTLE OF KETCHUP! Seriously Pikachu, that's grossing me out. Find out in, "How Pokémon Help"! Remember. What's next? At the end of each chapter, you decide!
1. Pikachu to the Rescue!

**Hey guys! This Is PokemonShipUltima here with my first ever fanfiction and this whole account will mainly be for AshxMay. Please leave comments below on what I can do to improve and let's get the story going! Pikachu! Take it away!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND IF I DID ASH AND MAY WOULD HAVE BEEN DATING!**

**"If you think we pokemon can't help out with love, you're sadly mistaken. For example, Ash and May. I put those two together easy as a bottle of ketchup." Pikachu said as the flashback began.**

Ash, May, Brock and Max were staying at the local Pokemon center of Petalburg for the night as the gym leader, Norman, wouldn't be showing up for a few days.

"Hey guys?", Ash asked.

"Yeah Ash, is there some kind of problem?", May and Brock asked in unison.

"Well, remember how I lost all those battles against Drew repetitively after those creepy camera guys from Cartoon Network left?", Ash asked.

"Yeah what about it Ash? I mean if you are still upset about that you shouldn't be. You're a great trainer and we all know that.", Max replied.

"Well, I don't have enough money to pay for my room, that stupid Drew got all my money in those battles. You guys don't have enough to pay for an extra room and you're sharing the bunk in Brock's room Max and they strangely won't let anyone under 13 sleep on the floor. So I can't really stay anywhere tonight.", Ash stated.

"Hey Ash, maybe you ca-", May was about to ask until she was cut off.

"What about your tent Ash?"-Brock inquired.

"WE PROMISED NEVER TO BRING UP THAT TENT AGAIN! IT'S GONE FOREVER! (stupid fire...)", Ash exclaimed.

"Oh yeah... sorry about that.", Brock apologized.

"Pfft... rude.", May mumbled.

"Yeah May, you had a suggestion?", Ash asked

"Never mind, I just realized how stupid the idea was.", May complained.

She was really hoping for a chance to spend some time alone with the special someone she's been traveling with for the past 6 months. The guy with the perfect brown eyes, adorable hair, and extreme innocence. Ash...

"Oh come on! May, you haven't had one bad idea this whole journey, well except for when you fought that Squirtle with Torchic... but that's off the topic, just give me the idea. Anything is better than not sleeping before a huge gym battle."

**(You guys can probably tell who's saying what by now)**

"Pikaaaaaaaa! (Oh come on May, just trust Ash, after all, don't forget that thing you told me before about him. Don't mess this one up.)" The little electric rodent popped out of Ash's backpack and squealed.

"Yeah yeah I get it Pikachu." (May was communicating with Pikachu telepathically due to the fact that her eevee had evolved into an espeon.) "Ok, but not with anyone else around... It's just that if anyone's gonna laugh at me, it should only be the person who shoots down the idea."

"Then I guess we should leave then?" Brock asked.

"Yes please, that would be nice." May answered.

Brock and Max then left the room and when they turned the corner they started walking in place for a little to make them think that they were gone. They had a feeling something might happen and they didn't want to miss it.

"Ash, meet in my room. HEY I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE LISTENING!" May told Ash and then yelled at the others.

"Shoot!" Max yelled. "I really thought this plan would work."

After stepping in May's room Ash was awestruck by the fact that it was decorated so nicely for the few days they had been there. The only reason Ash doesn't have a room now is because he ran out of money to pay the rent. There were posters everywhere of the contests she had won. A nice little clothes rack, a fold up table with a cloth on it next to the king sized bed. May had decided to pay for furnishings herself instead of one of the already set up rooms.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! When did you have time to get all of this?" Ash asked.

"Well remember when we stopped in Lilycove and you guys thought i came out with nothing? Yeah, I did get all of this and store in in my pc."

"Well that makes sense. So what was your idea May?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could sleep with me tonight." The words rushed out of May's mouth before she could get a clear realization of the things Ash could say about this.

"Wait a second, May... I can't sleep with you and you should know it. I mean I'm a guy and you're a girl and were both like 13. I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know but it's not like anything will happen. Just a friendly gesture is all. Plus it's a king sized bed. Why would there even be a need to get that close?"

May was now trying to make excuses to make sure Ash wouldn't think of her as either weird or catch onto her massive crush on him. Lucky her she hid that photograph of him with all the lipstick marks in her beside drawer before he came in. May blushing violently now. Her hair flipped over most of her face to cover it up.

"Well yeah, that fixes that problem. However, there's a much bigger problem too. There's no closet or privacy curtains or anything so getting dressed in the morning is a problem."

"Couldn't one of us just step out of the room while the other changes and then those two could switch out when the first is done."

"Well ok then..." Ash said unsurely.

So they got into their pajamas and got tucked in bed, Ash and May turned back to back as far away from each other as possible. Both blushing violently. Ash realizing that Pikachu was still awake, realized that espeon was on the floor awake trying to get Ash and Pikachu to talk telepathically.

"Hey Ash?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah bud?"

"Well, why did you accept May's offer anyway? You know this isn't right. It's not like you have feelings for her or anythi- WAIT A SECOND! You don't actually.. Do you? SAYWHAAAAA?" A huge grin cracked across Pikachu's face.

"Ok fine, you got me Pikachu. I'm desperately in love with May and I know that she's just too amazing. She would never say yes if I asked her out or anything."

"Ash, believe in yourself and you can build up the courage to ask her out. Believe in your talking electric mouse who talks in your head and you can make sure she says yes."

"Yeah, ok then what's the plan?"

"You still got those roses from you pack that your mom gave you for if you ever ran into that special someone?"

"Oh, you're right Pikachu, I completely forgot about those. At first I thought mom was just crazy, but now it seems her words echo in my head saying 'There's a time and place for everything, that's right now!'"

"Now phase two is..."

"WHAT!"

"IS..."

"STOP STALLING! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!"

"Just plainly ask her out and give her those roses man. No need to make it fancy. She's a simple girl who likes it simple. Just ease your way into it and ask her"

"Ok dude, she's going to say no. We don't even know if she likes me back."

"Oh you don't know, but I do!"

"Wait how do you know this?"

"Remember that time team rocket shot May and I out into the woods? Well, we almost died so we shared confessions. I told her about that thing I won't tell anyone else, but you. I won't mention it because Espeon is listening. Also, she told me about how she was desperately in love with you and if we ever made it out alive that she asked me to hook her up with you."

"Dang, thanks for that Pikachu!"

"So how should I ask."

"Let's get to it. So I don't know much about how to ask, but I know a lot about love. How else do you think that all your other pokemon found their mates? I told them what to do and they chose how to do it. It's no different with people. That's why Brock also got that date with officer Jenny about a week ago week ago! Ok sorry, I watch to much Poketube."

"Well this sounds like it'll work, but I still am out of ideas entirely. I can't think of how to ask out a girl so beautiful without either stuttering or fainting."

"Leave that to your team. I would say Sceptile is your best bet at getting good ideas. He's wise and when he asked his girl out it was the most heartfelt thing ever. Trust me."

So throughout that night Pikachu, Ash and Espeon went outside. Ash sent out Sceptile and asked him about how to ask may out after explaining that he liked May in the first place. Then after a warm heartfelt speech about love and some advice, they all went back to May's room. Sceptile retreated to it's pokeball, and they went to sleep.


	2. The Big Ask

**Hey guys thanks reviews i got and keep giving ideas for how I can extend the story! Thanks! Anyway, Pikachu... TAKE IT AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**"Ahhhhh... let's see. Yes so if I'm right, we stopped with Ash and May asleep together. No it's not what you think... Read chapter 1 for an explanation." Pikachu tried to put together the information about the huge plan as the flashback began.**

So Ash and May woke up that morning. It was a bright sunny day that was set up by the Pokémon. Pikachu had Torkoal use sunny day in order to make the day as beautiful as possible. The first phase of the plan had been set up. Now was onto stage two. The only problem... The way they woke up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"AAAAAAGH!", Ash woke up to a shock from May's alarm clock. Extremely surprised May wasn't awake. "She's so peaceful and cute when she's asleep..." Ash whispered, as not to wake her up and let her hear about his crush just yet. The clock read 7:55. Five more minutes until he woke up May if she wasn't awake. Then Pikachu would carry out the next step.

7:56, 7:57, 7:58, 7:59, 8:00.

"Hey May." Ash whispered. "Get up May it's 8:00 there's something Pikachu wanted to show us today!"

"Ugh..." May groaned as she got up. Her hair sticking out in all directions. "Hey Ash, every time Pikachu tries to show us something doesn't it always go fatally wrong?"

"Not this time." Ash insisted. "Just get dressed and Pikachu will show us the way, he said it was some kind of cool landmark around here."

"That sounds great!" She exclaimed. "And romantic... Pikachu set this up without Ash's knowing since he knows my dirty little secret. This better work Pikachu." May mumbled without Ash's noticing. "I'll go get ready. Then let's head off."

Ash got dressed in the five minutes after he woke up so he was all ready to go. He then stepped outside to let May get dressed and then she stepped out. Instead of her usual red vest and black shorts with the red bandana in her hair. She had a feeling that with her being able to have some alone time with Ash, she would try to look as nice as she possibly could without playing off as if she liked him. She was wearing a dress that was almost the same shade of blue as the bright sky outside. It was pretty basic, but it was beautiful on her. Her hair was done up so instead of bangs of the sides of her head like usual, it was all coming down in twirls. Also, Ash noticed a hint of glitter on her face.

"Holy what!" Ash yelled and then suddenly covered his whole face trying to hide his blush. "May, I know that you might be trying to look nice since this is your first full day home, but I daresay that it's necessary to wear all of that. However, you do look great, but the glitter might be a bit over the top." Ash stated.

"Well I guess you're right about the glitter, but I see no problem with the dress." May tried to stand her ground.

"Well ok then." Ash said. (Pikachu better not have let May know about the plan...) Ash thought.

(Don't worry Ash, just let this happen.) Ash hadn't noticed Pikachu and Espeon were standing right next to him the whole time and were listening in on his thoughts telepathically. (And let me just say, the idea that she was just going to walk out and make out with you right there when you saw how she was dressed. Not such a good concept, and I thought you were dense on the first day we met...) Pikachu trailed off.

(Oh my God Pikachu shut up before May notices I'm talking to you! And stop making me feel bad about not being able to do this myself!) Ash exclaimed. "Gosh! May's already out the door waiting for me! Well at least she can't hear me now. Pikachu, initiate phase 2."

"Pika!" The electric rodent replied!

May walked back in the door. "You coming or not Ash?" May asked playfully. "Come on Espeon let's meet Ash and Pikachu outside."

Right as they were about to leave, Pikachu used flash while no one was looking so they wouldn't get suspicious. When the light cleared Pikachu and Espeon were out of sight, dropping Ash's gym badges, spare items, and May's ribbons in a trail to try and bring them in. They both noticed their items were gone but Ash had expected that. May was in utter shock though.

"ESPEON WHERE ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE MY RIBBONS!" May yelled with a worried expression on her face. She then stamped her foot down onto something sharp. It was one of Ash's badges. "OW!" May yelped as she fell down onto the ground.

"Woah May! Are you ok?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, just fine." May asked. "My foot's a little sore, but that's it."

"Hey look, what you stepped on was one of my gym badges and it looks like there's a whole trial of items, ribbons, and badges leading outside the Pokémon Center to where Espeon and Pikachu were setting up a picnic or Ash and May.

They then followed the trail for what seemed like forever. Ash bought a whole lot of Pokeballs... but that's aside from the point. **(BTW Brock and Max know about the plan. Ash got them in on it and they had cooked the food for the picninc and then went back to bed since it was around 3 am anyway. They knew they owed Ash for that incident with the tent...) **Once they reached the certain place the endless trail of items ended. They noticed Pikachu and Espeon standing next to a whole picnic right next to a beautiful landmark that had no name yet on the map yet. It was relatively new.

"Woah... did Pikachu plan on that whole scene Ash?" May asked.

"Nope." Ash fibbed trying to not let May know about the whole plan they had set up. "Hey! While we eat the food that I'm guessing Brock helped Pikachu make, why not let our Pokémon out to have some fun and get some exercise?" Ash asked.

"Sounds like a good plan." May agreed.

"Come on out everyone!" May and ash called out all their Pokémon in sync.

"Hey guys, remember not to go 'too far' from here ok?" Ash asked, trying to hint the keywords as subtly as possible.

Too far were the keywords that Pokémon had been told to run of and hide to get ready for the next phase of the plan. So they went and looked like they had left to go have some fun, but they were really hiding in convenient places around the landmark ready to initiate the phase of their plan.

**PIKACHU'S POV**

"Ok guys, you ready to make this happen. Remember, this has to work at all costs. Think of what these guys have done for each of us! Now it's our turn to help them! Let's start of nice and easy. Begin with a gentle gust and silver wind"

Just then, all the flying type Pokémon there at the time used whichever of the two moves they had, making a light breeze which made Ash's hair flow in the wind and May's too. Then the silver wind added an extra sparkly effect to it all making it all the more romantic.

**GENERAL POV**

"Wow." May said gently. "This is so romantic..." May just then realized what she said and gently turned away to not let Ash notice her that her was a light pink now.

"I know it is..." Ash replied ",but I mean it's not like we like each other like that or anything right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." May replied, trying to hide as well as she could that she was lying.

**PIKACHU'S POV**

"Alright now the rest of you guys. Add some little effects to it all to make it even more romantic." I said as the others nodded.

Blazekin started up with ember to put little red glowing Ashes in the air while Sceptile used razor leaf to have leaves falling out of the sky. Everyone loves leaves. Then Wartortle used bubble to add a nice fun vibe to the air.

**GENERAL POV**

"It's like this moment was made for us..." May said trying to hide her now 100% red face just as Ash was doing the same thing.

(Hey Ash, it's me, Pikachu. Ok now start up with some casual conversation. No battle talk though, she doesn't like it when guys get cocky.) Pikachu sent to Ash through Espeon.

(Well, yeah... but how will I say it to her. I have the confidence to, but I don't know if this will work. I don't know what to say and she's even more beautiful than ever with this scenery you put together. Thanks for that by the way. I just don't see how I can do this. I NERVOUS!) Ash replied to Pikachu as Pikachu then decided to quote something Ash had said to him right before their first gym battle together back in Kanto.

(Look Ash, you have always been there to get me to do what I need to do when I am unsure of myself. Now I'm here to do the same. Let's see if you remember this speech. Ash, look inside your heart and answers reside there. Sometimes life will throw problems at you where everyone can't come running to your aid. Look into your heart. You can do anything...) Then the connection was cut off as Pikachu told Espeon to.

Ash then took a deep breath and looked into his heart like Pikachu asked of him to. I got it... Ash thought as he turned to face May. This is it Ash, he thought to himself. Now or never.

He took one last deep breath and simply did what his friend told him to do he looked into his heart and told May the truth about everything.

"Hey May, there's something really important I need to tell you." Ash had finally started phase 4 of his plan. "May, everytime I'm around you I run short of breath and my face goes red. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I just can't go another day without telling you. I'm in love with you May. So May Maple..." This was it. The big ask. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth, and be my girlfriend."

"Oh my goodness Ash! I never thought you would have this way about a simple girl like me. Of course I will be your girlfriend because Ash. I love you too.

The happy couple then sat there smiling. Gazing into each other's eyes. They then talked for a while and decided that they should let Brock and Max know.

(Hey Ash, there's one phase of the plan I forgot mention.) Pikachu was talking in Ash's head again. (NOW GUYS!)

Suddenly Ash felt Pikachu's tail trip him forwards and the same for Wartortle and May. They fell forward into a lip lock. Both of them had their eyes open wide with shock as they were on the ground kissing. Suddenly, the two of them made kiss stronger and more passionate Until it got to the point where it was so passionate that they were rolling around on the ground kissing for what seemed like 2 hours, which it was. Them coming out every five minutes for air. This was a match made in heaven.

**"And that ends my story of how Pokemon do help. Come back next time for the sequel. It will be much longer than this. Along with every future story to come." **

**Ah yes thank you for the wonderful story Pikachu! Please leave in the comments if you liked this story and have any ideas for future AshxMay stories. They must be in the series Im making. Thanks for reading and I'll see yall next time!**


End file.
